Make each day count
by Hana.JinAme
Summary: Nuestra historia tiene lugar en el año 1912, un año caótico para la historia universal, sobre todo, para las clases más ricas de Inglaterra. Así es, hablamos de la famosa historia del Titanic. Izaya, el primogénito de la familia Orihara, comprometido, con el Conde Rokujo Chikage, conoce a una persona muy especial en su embarcación. ¿Cambiará su monótona vida? ¿O se hundirá en ella?
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Drrr no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

 _Hola~ mi nombre es Frana, y están viendo disney homo channel 8)_ _bueno, detalles abajo sdf y disfrutad de la función_

Aviso: Shizaya puro. Y está adaptada de la película "Titanic" simplemente porque era una pequeña fantasía mía dklfa que nació por una apuesta:c. Así que en algunos aspectos será muy parecida. En otros… no tanto. No prometo nada;)

 _Bueno, nada además de conservar al máximo las personalidades de cada uno, e intentar no hacerlos tan homo._

 _Intentar. Disfrutad 3_

* * *

" _\- Condesa, ¿ha oído los rumores acerca del primogénito de los Orihara, Izaya?_

 _-¿Rumores? ¿Los Orihara, realmente, señorita Douglanivok?_

 _-Así es, Condesa Sonohara. Izaya, ese pequeño idiota, ha tenido unas actitudes muy extrañas últimamente. Inclusive los Ryuugamine se llegaron a enterar…_

 _-¡No puede ser…! ¿Qué clase de actitudes, señorita?_

-Dicen que se está volviendo un poco…

-¡ ...

- _esquizofrénico._ "

Era la mañana de la inauguración del famoso Titanic. La mitad de Inglaterra rodeaba el muelle observando el barco más grande de la historia. Contemplándolo, increíbles, por su tamaño y espesor.

Por supuesto que cualquier persona en el mundo se habría fascinado de entrar en tal lujoso barco. Sin embargo, no era el caso de Izaya Orihara. Él sólo lo consideraba otro lugar al que podría observar humanos, y de pasada, un pequeño infierno que lo llevaría de vuelta a su hogar natal.

-No es la gran cosa, madre- suspiraba sin ánimo el azabache, mientras lo ayudaban a bajar de su coche. - ¿no es más grande el Olympic?

-Su hijo es difícil de sorprender, señora – reía el conde Rokujo, mientras ocultaba una mueca por el comentario de Izaya- Y no, cariño, este ¡es el barco más grande del mundo, construido por los irlandeses, claro! No verás nada más asombroso en toda Inglaterra, y por supuesto, lujoso…

 _Genial._ Pensaba Izaya. De nuevo atrapado en un infierno del que no podría escapar por su terca madre, y este sujeto que se hacía llamar "su prometido".

Izaya sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de tanto gritar en su interior. Ya que lo último que quería, era que su madre se enterara de que en realidad, no quería casarse con ese grandísimo idiota, el conde Rokujo.

Sin embargo, el dinero era una necesidad. Así que por fuera, era todo lo que un joven con clase debía mostrar. Y sabía que, por más que gritara, nadie lo iría a escuchar.

Cerca del muelle donde zarparía el Titanic, se encontraba un bar bastante antiguo, repleto de personas que desahogaban sus asquerosas vidas bebiendo alcohol.

En una mesa no muy apartada del ventanal, con vista a ese gran barco, se encontraban jugando cuatro jóvenes al juego de azar más popular hasta el día de hoy.

Así es, el póquer.

-Shizuo, estás loco –susurró un sujeto, por su forma de hablar, americano, a un apuesto chico, de rubias cabelleras, desarreglado y flacucho, que estaba sentado a su lado- ¡apostaste todo lo que teníamos!

El susodicho, hizo un gesto para que se acercara- Kazuka decía, que si no tienes nada, no tienes nada que perder tampoco- murmuró algo nostálgico para mirar a sus oponentes- ¿Tom? ¿Steven?

-idiota, ¡¿cómo apostaste nuestros boletos?!- gritaba un sujeto, en un idioma extraño para el rubio y al americano, al otro sujeto llamado "Steven".

Los cuatro chicos de la mesa se miraron. En esos segundos se decidiría todo.

-La vida de alguien cambiará en estos momentos… así que, ¿Steven?- dijo el americano llamado Tom.

Steven mostró lentamente sus cartas. _Nada._ Pensó Shizuo alegre. Generalmente en estos juegos le iba bien. _Y este no será diferente._

 _-_ ¿Tom?

El americano, llamado Tom, prosiguió, tirando con algo de rabia las cartas sobre la mesa.

 _Otra vez. Nada._

-¿Oliver?

Oliver, algo sonriente y perspicaz, tiró las cartas sobre la mesa. Y sacando un cigarrillo dijo- Dos pares.

-Tch, nada mal, Oliver… - dijo Shizuo volteándose a Tom- Lo siento… pero, ¡AHÍ TIENEN!

Shizuo lanzó sus cartas sobre la mesa, mostrando claramente un _full_ , llamado en el póquer.

-¡En su jodida cara, americanos! ¡Nos vamos, Shizuo!- exclamó eufórico Tom, sin contar que los resentidos americanos lo tomaron antes de que se llevaran los boletos, quedando frente a frente.

-Nos las van a pagar… -murmuró en la cara de Tom uno de los americanos.

-¿Qué dijiste, americanillo? –dijo con una mirada de completo odio Shizuo, hacia sus resentidos oponentes. Ellos sabían que Shizuo Heiwajima, era una persona destacada por su grandiosa fuerza entre Inglaterra, una persona con la cual no debías tener como enemigo… por esa razón, no lo pensaron dos veces, y se retiraron rápidamente como las ratas que eran. _Así me gusta…_

-¡Shizuo, nos vamos a América, Dios! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!?

De este modo, quedando tan sólo 5 minutos, exactamente para que zarpara el Titanic, salieron dos pobres afortunados que no tenían la menos idea de la aventura que se llevarían…

Realmente no tenían idea.

* * *

 _Yyyyyy bueno, hasta ahí llegará el prólogo, ya que prefiero ir a paso lento~~ y hacer que dure pueh_

 _cualquier duda, queja o amonestación violenta por favor inbox $_$ dslf dejad reviews, que hace feliz a la gente(?)_

 _y no sé cada cuánto subiré cap, así que :cccc queda inconcluso (?)_

 _Bueno, sayo~!_


	2. Capítulo I: El barco de los sueños

Llegaron lo más pronto posible al barco, casi dejando su alma en el muelle de Inglaterra para llegar a su destino: América.

Entraron, obviamente, por el sector de los de tercera clase (eso decían los boletos de aquéllos tipos). Buscando la habitación n°2764, que sería su estadía en el Titanic. Aunque a decir verdad, lo único que querían era salir a proa para contemplar el maravilloso océano que tendrían en frente por un largo viaje.

Llegando a la rejilla del barco, admiraron el intenso azul del cielo, que era reflejado en el océano. Reflejando también a las aves, y sometiéndose a la fría ventisca que chocaba con el buque.

Por otro lado…, mientras ellos disfrutaban de la naturaleza, en la primera clase, Izaya Orihara no pensaba tan positivo.

-Es el objeto móvil más grande que se haya construido en la Historia, caballeros- alardeaba uno de los "arquitectos" del Titanic, llamado el conde Kuronuma- Construido, claro, por mi amigo, el señor Ryuugamine- Kuronuma señalaba al señor a su izquierda, que tomaba indiferente su taza de té. A su derecha, se encontraba la señora Sturluson, pero para conocidos era sólo "Celty". Luego venía Rokujo, Izaya, y su madre.

-Así es, señor Kuronuma. Aunque no fui el único que ayudó, claro está- _modesto. Como siempre._ Pensaba Izaya, mientras enfocaba su mente en su comida. Suficiente tenía de alardeos por parte de su prometido Chikage para soportar a estos caballeros.

-Izaya, ¿me escuchas, cariño?- preguntó algo irritado su prometido.

-Ah, no… - dijo, desviando la mirada cuando Rokujo lo interrumpió.

-Camarero, tráiganos cordero, término medio, y rápido.

Izaya estaba a punto de gritarle.

-¿También le darás de comer, Chikage? – Rio Celty para romper un poco la tensión- pero hablando de otra cosa, ¿quién inventó el nombre Titanic, ah? ¿Fuiste tú, Aoba?

-Así es, querida Celty. Me interesaba el tamaño. Tamaño significa estabilidad, ¿me entiendes?

Y no lo aguantó.

-¿Conoce al doctor Kishitani, señor Kuronuma?- exclamó Izaya, haciendo una pausa para observar a los presentes- probablemente le parezca interesante sus ideas sobre la preocupación masculina por el tamaño- terminó la oración con sus típicas sonrisas sarcásticas- Disculpen…

Izaya se paró sin previo aviso, para poder respirar un poco de paz en ese barco. Él sabía perfectamente que si no se retiraba ahora, habría causado más que murmullos en su contra…

* * *

Shizuo seguía disfrutando con Tom del canto del océano, cuando su vista se fijó en un punto muy peculiar.

Allí, en la cubierta, llegó un chico de negros cabellos, con unos enormes ojos carmesí, y la piel blanca y fina como la cal, apoyado suavemente sobre la rendija.

Desde que ese chico llegó, no pudo parar de observarlo. Algo en su aura lo… envolvía con una pequeña ira, una clase de fuego, que cada vez se iba propagando por su cuerpo. Shizuo no sabía qué pensar. Algo en su interior le decía "ve", y no sabía por qué…

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo a su oído Tom- No hagas nada estúpido, Shizuo… -lo miró fijamente- Además, es de los ricos. No te tomará importancia, ¿entiendes?

Shizuo asintió, sin mirarlo. Él lo sabía perfectamente. Y además, ¿qué se supone que intentaría? Es un hombre… como él…

 _Tom está loco_. Pensó estremeciéndose en su interior, mientras que ese… "extraño" niño rico volvía a su lugar siendo jalado por el que parecía ser…

-Su novio, ¿ves?- Shizuo lo veía claramente, y no lo creía. Después de todo, se puede encontrar gente con gustos exóticos en cualquier parte…

-Tch… - murmuró algo irritado, sacando un cigarrillo de por medio.

* * *

Eran ya las siete y un cuarto. Recién había comenzado la cena para la clase alta. Izaya estaba sentado alrededor de una enorme mesa, cubierta por un blanco mantel de los telares más finos, junto con la enorme cantidad de comida que no dejaba ningún espacio vacío.

Izaya se sentía agobiado.

A pesar de tener todos los lujos que todos alguna vez deseó, como la comida más exquisita en toda Inglaterra, y a un prometido con una grandiosa fortuna, él no podía sentirse bien.

Lo único que hacía para distraerse era observar a la gente de alrededor. Él simplemente _amaba_ eso. Observar sus estúpidas reacciones ante los chismes, las expresiones de sus rostros cuando veían algo que les interesaba, como el dinero, o simplemente cosas tan pequeñas, pero tan descriptivas, como sus debilidades mediante expresiones del cuerpo. Sin embargo…

Eso ya no estaba funcionando. Ya no le entretenía como antes. Incluso, en ese preciso instante, no había nada útil que le sirviera como escapatoria.

Nada.

Él ya no podía… no se sentía a gusto. No entendía por qué, y no había tiempo de averiguar. Así que hizo todo lo que en ese momento le parecía razonable.

-Disculpen… -exclamó con un tono bajo, y lleno de… ¿tristeza? ¿Ira? ¿Nostalgia…? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Pero no se preocupó de nada. Su único objetivo ahora, era correr.

* * *

Shizuo contemplaba atentamente las estrellas. Nunca había visto un cielo tan hermoso como aquél; cubierto con un velo negro centellante.

Estaba tan concentrado admirando las constelaciones, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien pasó corriendo fuertemente a su lado. Como si pusiera su vida en ello…

-¿¡Pero qué mierd...!?- no terminó su frase, pues cuando alcanzó a divisar de quién se trataba, se le coló inconscientemente un nudo en la garganta.

Así es. Era el mismo chico que había visto en cubierta. Pero ahora, en vez de tener esa aura de superioridad, y de tranquilidad, tenía un aura completamente diferente. Un aura impaciente y sombrío. Casi como

* * *

El azabache no hizo caso a ninguna persona que le intentó hablar mientras corría. En su mente no podía pensar otra cosa que no fuera escapar de ahí. Y bien que lo hizo.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no había más camino, y estaba justo en frente de la proa, supo que debía parar.

Tenía una respiración agitada, y unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su sien. Pero aun así, continuó, esta vez caminando hasta la rejilla. Apoyando sus manos en ésta, y quedando a escasos centímetros de una caída estrepitosa.

Sin embargo, no le importó.

-Bien. Creo que podré observar a mis amados humanos desde otro punto, he... – intentaba no temblar. Y aunque el frío igual penetraba en su cuerpo, él sabía perfectamente que era su menor problema.

Con mucho cuidado, subió a la rejilla, y con un par de movimientos, quedó al otro lado de ésta. Teniendo, esta vez, sólo sus manos como soporte para una muerte segura.

 _Y así es como termina, eh…_

-Hey, ¿qué mierda haces? Baja de ahí- escuchó que le decía detrás de él un joven, de rubias cabelleras, mientras sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

* * *

 _Holaaaaaa ~_

 _well, traigo el primer cap. Ya que el anterior era sólo un prólogo;))_

 _así que ojalá disfruten este cap, y eso_

 _cualquier duda o amonestación violenta, llámenos (?)_

 _nos leemos3, sayo!_


	3. Capítulo II: Malentendidos

_Disclaimer: drrr no me pertenece, ni titanic ;_;_

 _Aviso importante: El apellido de Shizuo, Heiwajima, significa hombre tranquilo/isla serena. Después entenderán por qué lo mencioné (?)3_

 _Disfrutad_

* * *

El azabache no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese… pobretón a interrumpirle, y además, darle órdenes? Realmente no podía creerlo.

-¿Acaso no me oyó? Es peligroso. Baje ahora- exclamó el rubio tendiéndole una mano.

 _Por supuesto que le oí_ \- No dé un paso más. O me soltaré- respondió furioso Izaya, con una mirada amenazadora. _¿Cuál es su propósito?_

-No lo hará. Así que baje, o tendré que ir por usted- dijo fríamente. El rubio estaba perdiendo la paciencia, por lo que podía observar Izaya, pero poco le importaba.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Métase en sus propios asunt…

-Basta. Es obvio que no saltará. O ya lo habría hecho. Ahora baje de ahí, ¿no entiende que es sumamente peligroso?- exclamó subiendo el tono de voz, sin dejar terminar de hablar a Izaya. _Además de pobretón, irrespetuoso…_

-Obviamente que lo entiendo, señor. No soy un idiota. Así que váyase.

-Pues no lo creo. Ya que además de parecer un idiota, es un ignorante.

-Disculpe, pero el único que lo parece, es usted.

-¿Acaso no entiende? – Perdió la paciencia, lo veía- Además del dolor por la caída, tendrá que lidiar con el agua.

-¿El agua?

-Sí, joder. Se lo digo porque… -dudó en decirlo, ya que no tenía por qué contar su vida a idiotas como él- … porque cuando era un niño, fui a pescar en hielo con mi padre. Pescar en hielo es…

-¡Sé lo que es! No soy un idiota, ya se lo dije- ahora el que parecía más desesperado, era el mismísimo azabache.

-…- se le notaba la irritación por donde se le viera al rubio. Izaya suponía que se contenía sólo por la situación- El punto es, que me caí del bote directamente al hielo. Y el agua, que estaba incluso menos helada que ésta, era como… -hizo una pequeña pausa,… en sus ojos se veía que el recuerdo de aquella vez, era algo fuerte. Y conmovió un poco al azabache-… como si cinco mil cuchillos se enterraran en tu cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Izaya se sorprendió, y una ola de escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo. Pero el rubio continuó- No puedes respirar, no puedes moverte… ni siquiera puedes pensar otra cosa que no sea el hielo recorriendo tu cuerpo- terminó la historia mirando directamente a los ojos del azabache- ¿Ahora entiende por qué le digo que es peligroso?

-A-ahora entiendo por qué está loco. Déjeme en paz- dijo titubeando al rubio. No podía mostrar debilidad. Era Izaya Orihara, no podía rebajar su nivel. No podía mostrar que tenía miedo…

-¿¡Loco!? Disculpe, pero NO SOY YO EL IDIOTA que está colgado de la proa- le gritó al azabache. _Mejor que se enoje, así se irá pronto_ \- Así que por favor, baje de ahí, joder. Tome mi mano…- el rubio soltó su cigarrillo, y estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la del azabache. Izaya se volteó, quedando frente a frente con el que sería su salvador.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Y en cada mirada, había un poco de recelo, y de… confianza. Y aunque el azabache aún no estaba convencido de este sujeto, no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando volvió a hablar.

-Shizuo Heiwajima- _pues de pacífico no tiene nada,_ pensó divertido- ¿Y usted es…?

-Orihara. Izaya Orihara.

-Bien, señor Orihara, ahora suba antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Shizuo secamente. El azabache sólo asintió ante el comentario, e intentó subir.

Sin embargo,…

Sus piernas, por el largo tiempo que estuvieron expuestas por el frío, no le respondían bien. Y cuando intentó subir, resbaló sin cuidado, siendo sostenido solamente por la mano de Shizuo Heiwajima.

-¡Mierda…!- gritó Shizuo, al tiempo que tiraba del cuerpo del azabache. Éste, mientras, daba alaridos de auxilio, con una mirada de pánico en el rostro. Y Shizuo no se quedaba atrás.

Lo que Izaya no se esperaba, era que el rubio tuviese una fuerza… ¿cómo describirla? ¿Antinatural? ¿Súper fuerza? No lo sabía... pero sentía cómo cada músculo del caballero que tenía en frente, se organizaba para devolverlo al interior del barco.

Y así lo hizo.

…Sin embargo, ambos, por la desesperación y la fuerza, sobre todo por parte de Shizuo, cayeron el uno sobre el otro en el piso de la proa sin poder evitarlo. Quedando, Izaya, atrapado por los brazos del rubio. Mientras que la pierna izquierda de Shizuo, quedó entremedio de las delgadas piernas del joven Orihara. Estando frente a frente. Permaneciendo muy cercanos el uno del otro. Y que desde otra perspectiva, podría interpretarse cualquier cosa…

Y justo cuando la situación no podía ponerse más vergonzosa, el azabache, asfixiado, soltó un pequeño suspiro. Obviamente llevaba bastante rato aguantando la respiración, y Shizuo, aunque sabía que aquello fue por la condición en la que estaban, no pudo evitar alterarse un poco.

-Y-yo… -Quiso excusarse Heiwajima. Pero fue interrumpido por visitas indeseadas, que irónicamente, malinterpretaron la situación. _Mierda._

Justamente, habían llegado los guardias del barco, que hacían de vigía por las noches.

-¡Tú! ¡Apártate! ¡Manos en la cabeza, y levántate! –Gritó uno de los uniformados, que claramente pensaría lo peor del rubio- ¡Llamen ahora mismo al sargento de Marina!

* * *

-Inaceptable… ¡INACEPTABLE! ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mi prometido? ¿¡Ah!?- rugía en la cara de Shizuo, un caballero castaño, con un aspecto de… ¿mafioso?- créeme que esto no terminará bien para ti… - susurró a su oído, colocando toda la ira posible en su voz- Mírame, imbécil. ¿¡Qué crees que estabas haciendo!?

-Chikage, basta… - decía Izaya mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su prometido.

-¡Responde!

-¡Basta, dije!- exclamó furioso Izaya, quién tomaba al conde por su traje- Fue un malentendido.

-Malentendido… Encontrar a mi prometido debajo de este… imbécil, y tú me dices que es un malentendido. ¡CLARO, UN ESTÚPIDO MALENTENDIDO!

-Baja la voz, porque te escucho perfectamente- miró el azabache a su prometido, con algo de odio- Y sí, fue un estúpido malentendido. Verás… yo…- se detuvo- Yo estaba apoyado en la barandilla, y resbalé. Es decir… estaba inclinado para ver la propela, y… así resbalé- siempre se le había dado bien mentir. Y esta vez no sería muy diferente- Si no hubiese sido por el señor Heiwajima, habría caído al océano. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué, cariño?- miró con una fingida dulzura a Chikage.

-Ya veo…- se volteó hacia Shizuo- ¿fue así como sucedió, señor…Heiwajima?- El rubio notó desprecio en cada una de las sílabas que dijo. Pero a pesar de todo, sólo asintió. – Bien, entonces eres un héroe, ¿no? –Shizuo esta vez notó su maldita ironía, y estuvo a punto de romperle la cara, pero se contuvo- Señor Haruya, dele a este hombre unos veinte dólares- dijo observando a un caballero de unos cuarenta años, con unas cicatrices en su rostro. Al parecer sería su guardaespaldas o algo por el estilo, según los razonamientos de Shizuo.

-He, ¿así que ése es el costo por salvar a la persona que amas?- _¿Así que Izaya Orihara nunca se queda callado? Interesante._ Pensó divertido Shizuo. Pero tenía razón. Y el conde Rokujo, expresó odio por cada uno de sus poros. Pero aun así, tomó el control de la situación, como siempre.

-Mejor… Acompáñanos mañana a cenar, ¿qué le parece? Podrías deleitarnos con tu heroica hazaña.

 _De nuevo la ironía_. Pero Shizuo volvió a contenerse, y asintió. Había tenido suficientes problemas por una noche, no quería más al destrozarle el rostro a ese sujeto.

De esta forma, Izaya y su prometido se fueron de ahí, despidiéndose con un simple "nos vemos". Y Shizuo, al retirarse todo el personal, no pudo para de pensar en lo irritado que se sintió cuando Izaya llamó "cariño" a ese hombre. Y sobre todo…

No podía parar de pensar en el pequeño suspiro que había salido de los labios del Orihara. Ya que para los oídos de Shizuo, se había escuchado bastante…

 _Erótico._

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- exclamó algo confuso, y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

 _No puedo creer que haya hecho esto…_ Se dijo así mismo, y con esos pensamientos en mente, fue al camarote, donde probablemente lo estaría esperando Tom para irse a dormir.

* * *

-Cariño… sé que no ha sido una buena noche para ti, y entiendo que estés enfadado- Izaya no dijo nada ante el comentario de su prometido- Pero no puedo esperar hasta que lleguemos a América para darte esto…

Izaya volteó para ver qué cosa quería entregarle Chikage, y cuando vio lo que tenía en sus manos, no se lo pudo creer.

-Es un…

-Sí, es un diamante. Tu anillo de bodas, Izaya. De 56 quilates para ser exactos- decía asombrado por sus propias palabras el conde.- Fue usado por María Antonieta. Es exclusivamente de la realeza.

-Es… muy lindo de tu parte- decía Izaya. A pesar de que le daba absolutamente igual su regalo, tenía que actuar como el prometido que era.

-De verdad, Izaya. Yo podría darte todo lo que quisieras. ¿Poder? Lo tendrás, ¿joyas? Todas las que quieras, ¿amor…? Lo tienes. Pero tú,… ¿cuándo me abrirás tu corazón?

Izaya no iba a responder esa pregunta. Él no quería nada de lo que le ofrecía. No quería pensar siquiera en su matrimonio. Y en cambio… en lo único que sí pensaba, y además quería hacerlo, era en la manera que lo miró Shizuo Heiwajima en cada instante desde que se conocieron.

Su mirada era diferente a la del resto de las personas. Su fuerza, uf, definitivamente. Y su ruda personalidad… tal como una bestia, era simplemente algo que no se encontraría otra vez en su vida. Shizuo era especial. Él lo sabía. Lo presentía…

Pero dejando eso de lado, fue silenciosamente a su dormitorio, dándole las buenas noches a Rokujo, ya que mañana sería un largo día. Y seguía pensando, y pensando…

 _¿Por qué no me puedo quitar su mirada de encima?_

* * *

 _Hi3_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo u v ú_

 _Y bueno, agradecerles los reviews3 samfñas de verdad. Y los contestaría pero no sé cómo (? me siento noob_

 _Well, cualquier duda, sugerencia, o amonestación violenta, soy todo oídos (en este caso no sería ojos? well slkd)_

 _Nos leemos pronto,_

 _sayoooooo~!_


	4. Capítulo III: Ansiedad

_Hola~_

 _Espero que disfruten este cap 3_

 _Disclaimer: drrr no me pertenece, ni Titanic ;_;_

* * *

Era mediodía ya, y Shizuo e Izaya, caminaban relajados por la cubierta del Titanic.

Por alguna razón, ambos jóvenes tuvieron el mismo pensamiento al levantarse de sus camas.

 _"Debo verlo"._ Se repetían una y otra vez durante el desayuno. No fue una mera casualidad que volvieran a verse al mediodía en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron. Y desde ese momento, estuvieron toda la tarde juntos, caminando, conversando, observando, y… pensando.

-¿Así que se criaron usted y su hermano solos?- preguntaba curioso por la vida del rubio, el azabache.

\- Más o menos. Digamos que tomé el papel de "padre" cuando tenía quince años- dijo Shizuo mientras inhalaba una bocanada de humo- Pero sinceramente, no quiero hablar del tema.

-Ah… ya veo- _probablemente lo molesté con la pregunta_ , se decía Izaya interiormente- no hay problema.

-Y supongo que tú no viniste acá para hablar sobre mi vida, ¿no?- exhaló el humo.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-… _no es tan idiota como pensaba-_ Pero es cierto. No vine aquí para hablar de la vida de usted - dijo con una risa sarcástica en sus labios- Más bien, vine porque quería agradecerle por lo de anoche.

-Ah… sobre eso. Bueno, no hay de qué- dijo lanzando el cigarrillo por la borda- Aunque para la próxima, no dudaré en dejarlo ahí. No tengo paciencia para lidiar con locos suicidas…

 _¿Loco suicida?_ -¿Quién dijo que habrá una próxima?- respondió algo irritado el azabache.

Shizuo paró en seco- ¿No la habrá?- Se volteó para mirarlo directo a los ojos- ¿por qué está tan seguro? – Y se acercó lentamente a su rostro- Su mirada no dice lo mismo.

-¿Y usted qué sabe de miradas, señor Heiwajima? – Preguntó molesto por la cercanía del mayor- Además, cada uno lidia con sus problemas como puede, ¿no? –Exclamó algo nostálgico al recordar todo lo que había sucedido, y lentamente fue caminando hacia la rejilla, para ver el océano- Y aunque no… usted ahora debe pensar algo como "qué sabe este chico de problemas", o algo por el estilo.

-No realmente- respondió despreocupado Shizuo- En realidad pensé algo como "qué le pudo pasar a este chico para que creyera que no hay una salida". Porque uno después de mucho tiempo, se da cuenta en qué rollos se mete, y cómo salir de cada uno de ellos- hizo una pausa para caminar lentamente hasta al lado del pelinegro.

-¿Lecciones de vida con Shizuo Heiwajima?- rio débilmente Izaya, y se volteó para mirar a Shizuo-¿Sabes…? Me casaré al llegar a América- confesó el azabache- ahora dígame, ¿hay una salida para eso?

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos. La mirada del Orihara se veía algo triste y desanimada. _¿Tan duro es?_ Se preguntaba Shizuo, que al contrario de Izaya, su mirada era más profunda. Como si hubiese visto cosas que nunca debió ver alguien como él…

-¿Lo amas? –Soltó de repente Heiwajima.

-¿D-disculpa?- murmuró ofendido el azabache.

-¿Estás sordo? Pregunté si lo amabas- respondió un impaciente rubio.

-Disculpe, señor Heiwajima, pero su pregunta es de mala educación.

-¿Por qué? Es sólo una pregunta- Shizuo sólo quería respuestas, y las iba a conseguir.

-No quiero seguir hablando del tema- determinó un nervioso Izaya- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya ahora mismo… Un gusto haber platicado con usted, señor Heiwajima.

-Dime Shizuo- interrumpió el susodicho.

-Está bien, Shizuo… -éste se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre sin ningún acompañante- nos vemos en la cena.

-No. Aún no me has respondido, y no dejaré que te marches- había mucha determinación en sus palabras, y el azabache las captó a la perfección- Te he contado bastantes cosas yo, así que, ¿qué…?

-No- interrumpió el pelinegro- No tengo por qué darte respuestas a una pregunta tan grosera, y además… no tengo por qué irme yo. Ya que este es nuestro sector- dijo a Shizuo mostrando con sus manos el alrededor- Así que vete, Shizuo.

-¿Pregunta grosera? –Dijo sacando otro cigarrillo, adiós paciencia- ECHARME ES MUCHO MÁS GROSER…- fue interrumpido por la mano del Orihara.

-Shhh, cierra la boca- acercándose a su rostro le dijo- Las paredes tienen oídos. ¿Quieres que nos metamos en problemas, idiota?-susurró Izaya en la cara del rubio. Éste, estaba más que sorprendido.

Shizuo quitó la fría mano de Izaya, y continuó-Bien, creo que no puedo obligarte a algo que no quieres.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta? –Exclamó divertido el azabache, pensando que Shizuo se enfadaría, pero éste, sólo sonrió.

-Entonces… -iba a hablar cuando sintió pasos detrás de él. Ambos jóvenes se voltearon para ver quiénes se acercaban.

-Hijo mío, conque aquí estabas- dijo al parecer al Orihara, una mujer de mediana edad, con los cabellos tan negros como Izaya, y los mismos ojos carmín, aunque más fríos y distantes- ¿Quién es este… hombre?

-Señoras, Shizuo Heiwajima. Shizuo Heiwajima, mi madre- exclamó Izaya presentando a su salvador a las señoras que tenía enfrente. Cuando el azabache volvió a mirar a su madre, Kyoko, pudo notar que estaba observando de pies a cabeza al rubio. E Izaya notaba cómo lo miraba: igual que a un insecto. Un insecto muy peligroso. El cual debía eliminar.

-Shizuo, parece que eres el indicado para los momentos difíciles, ¿eh?- el susodicho observó a la señora que había hecho el comentario. Llevaba un vestido negro y muy largo, tenía facciones de una señora que ha conseguido las cosas con mucho esfuerzo, es decir, la clase de personas que suelen agradar al Heiwajima.

-Ella es Celty, Shizuo, una señora muy…- Izaya no alcanzó a completar la frase cuando de repente sonaron las trompetas que anunciaban la hora de la cena- Bien, creo que es tiempo de ir a cambiarse. ¿Vamos, madre? –Anunció a la señora Orihara mientras le tendía su brazo- Nos vemos en la cena, Shizuo- se despidió con un guiño el pelinegro. _Wow. Izaya era bastante…_

-Shizuo -sintió- ¡Shizuo!- La mujer llamada Celty, seguía ahí, e interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio, con un grito- ¿Sabes en qué lío te estás metiendo, cariño?- éste atinó a prestarle atención y le contestó.

-Tch, no lo sé… es decir, ¡sí! Pero…

-Estás a punto de entrar a la boca del lobo- le advirtió, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo- ¿Qué… piensas usar? –Shizuo no hizo nada más que mirarla, como diciendo _¿no está bien así?-_ Eso creí- susurró desilusionada Celty- Ven, probablemente te quede algún traje de mi prometido… - Y sin esperar siquiera la aprobación del rubio, ésta lo agarró del brazo, y lo llevó a rastras a su sala.

* * *

Izaya lo único que esperaba de la cena, era que su madre no fuera una completa arpía con Shizuo.

Recién habían terminado de cambiarse, y su destino era: el comedor. Y aunque suene tan simple como cualquier otra cosa, "el comedor" en el Titanic, era una de las salas más grandes y lujosas. Había grandes candelabros por todos lados, dos grandes escaleras para cada sector de la clase alta, mayordomos en cada pilar, y un montón de mesas y manteles adornados de la forma más lujosa que podría existir. "Comedor" le quedaba bastante pequeño, según Izaya.

Y éste, para no quedarse tanto tiempo con su prometido, se quedó al inicio de las escaleras, en la parte superior. Para que cuando llegara Heiwajima, el azabache pudiera orientarlo.

 _Dónde estará…_

* * *

Shizuo había entrado a esa lujosa sala con la señorita Celty, quien lo había guiado por un camino menos habitado por los ricos, cuando divisó de lejos al prometido de Izaya, el conde Rokujo. Y aunque le dio una clase de jaqueca al verlo, supo que debía ir en esa dirección si quería encontrarse con el azabache.

-Disculpe, Celty…- se despidió cordialmente de su "salvadora" de la moda, y fue en busca del chico que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Izaya estaba un poco impacientado por la espera del rubio, y se le notaba hasta en la forma de moverse. Aunque… Izaya no sabía bien si estaba impacientado, o… ansioso. Era una clase de sentimiento bastante extraño, que en mucho tiempo no se había desatado.

Y justo cuando se estaba cuestionando sus problemas internos, divisó entre la multitud, una cabellera rubia, sobresaliente del resto, que se acercaba a un paso algo acelerado.

Las manos del azabache no podían estar más inquietas. Cada paso del Heiwajima significaba un latido más rápido de parte del menor.

 _¿Por qué…?_

Y antes que formulara la pregunta, Shizuo Heiwajima estaba a unos pasos de él. Estaba absolutamente apuesto con ese traje refinado, el pelo aún desordenado, y esa profunda mirada muy característica de él.

Ambos sonrieron al verse.

-¿Esperas a alguien más, o qué?- preguntó impaciente el rubio al Orihara al ver que éste no se movía- Baja de una vez, dios.

-Deberías ser más gentil, Shizuo. O conseguirás que te eche- respondió sarcásticamente el azabache, mientras bajaba.

-No creo que eso sea peor que llevar este traje…- murmuró desviando la vista- ¿de qué te ríes, idiota?

-Es un exagerado, señor Heiwajima- dijo imitando a su madre- ¿Ahora, me escoltará hasta la mesa, o tendré que pedírselo a otra persona?

Shizuo sonrió de lado, y se acercó hacia el azabache- Mil disculpas, señor Orihara- susurró imitando a Izaya- Pero usted me saca de quicio- aunque decía la verdad, no le molestaba. A ninguno de los dos.

Entonces Shizuo tomo el brazo de Izaya, y ambos, al tocarse, sintieron cómo una ola de electricidad recorría esa zona.

Y sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarse, caminaron lentamente hasta su mesa, comunicándose solamente con el roce de sus enlazados brazos, y haciéndose la misma pregunta.

 _Mierda, ¿por qué me siento tan estúpidamente nervioso junto a él?_

* * *

 _Espeeeeeero que les haya gustado3 dslkfldsa me costó escribirlo, ya que pasé castigada esta semana :c así que sorry por todo sdklfña_

 _Y nada, gracias por sus lindos reviews3 no sé cómo contestarlos, pero me encantan333 me animan mucho :c 3 así que dejen no más, cualquier duda, sugerencia o amonestación violenta, será respondida ;))_

 _nos leemos,_

 _sayo~!_


	5. Capítulo IV: Impaciencia

_Hola~!_

 _de verdad que lamento no haber actualizado :c es que ocurrieron muuuuchas cosas, y me bloqueé u v ú_

 _pero ojalá disfruten el capítulo3 ;_;_

 _disclaimer: drrr no me pertenece, ni titanic /3_

* * *

Shizuo desde que llegó a esa gigantesca sala, supo que debía irse. No era parte de ese "mundo",… y claramente jamás lo sería. Pero desde que tomó el brazo de Izaya para guiarlo a la mesa, se sintió extrañamente aliviado, como si supiera exactamente qué pasaría después. E Izaya, en cambio, se veía un poco más alterado, quizá porque entraba con alguien como él, pensaba Shizuo, pero lo descartó rápidamente, ya que el azabache era bastante directo con todo lo que lo rodeaba…

-¿Shizuo?- sintió que lo llamaban- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el Orihara. _Por supuesto que no,_ pensaba el rubio.

-Claro…

Izaya quedó un poco dubitativo, pero no le dio mayor importancia- Mira, para que crean que eres uno de nosotros, lo único que debes hacer es fingir que tienes todo el dinero del mundo. Y, listo, entras club, ¿me entiendes?- el rubio sólo asintió- excelente- sonrió Izaya- Mira, es bastante aburrido estar acá, pero si observas a esta gente, y escuchas cada rumor, te das cuenta que es todo un mundo secreto para cada cual- susurró a su oído- por ejemplo, Celty, la señora…

-Sé quién es, Izaya.

-No me interrumpas- miró con el ceño fruncido- bueno, ella tiene a su esposo en este barco, un tal Haruka- dijo sin importancia, y continuó- Sin embargo, se rumorea que ha estado saliendo en secreto con el doctor del barco, el señor Kishitani- Shizuo abrió repentinamente los ojos- y lo he confirmado, además. Es el drama del momento. Todas las señoras de acá lo comentan y…

Izaya no pudo seguir hablando debido a la mano del rubio- Mira, me importa un comino lo que esta gente haga en sus vidas- dijo susurrando a su oído, enfadado, como siempre- porque no puedo tolerar toda esta falsa amabilidad y… tch, tener que usar esta mierda cada vez que esté aquí-murmuró sacando lentamente su mano- Ahora escúchame bien- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿Quieres seguir aquí, o ir a una fiesta de verdad?

Al azabache se le iluminaron los ojos. ¿Se refería a sacarlo de ahí? ¿Cómo?

Pero el rubio no esperó su respuesta, y tomó desprevenidamente la mano de Izaya para llevarlo a lo que para él es una verdadera fiesta.

* * *

-¡Shizuo, detente…! intentaba protestar el azabache, nunca pensó que se lo tomara tan en serio

 _Está loco._ Pensaba Izaya al tiempo que recorría la cubierta del Titanic jalado de la mano de un impaciente rubio que no se molestaba ni en ser aunque sea un poco más suave.

-Por Dios, ¡Shizuo!- exclamó fuertemente tirando hacia atrás, y pudo obtener la atención del rubio. Éste último se volteó rápidamente para ver qué rayos quería ahora.

-¿No quieres ir a una fiesta de verdad?- preguntó seriamente el Heiwajima.

-No,… es decir, por supuesto. Pero creo que no es el momento, ya sabes… empezarán a hablar mal y esas cosas y…

-Y no me importa- le cortó Shizuo- Vamos, prometo que no te arrepentirás…- se detuvo un momento, y tomó su brazo- Si no eres un cobarde, claro- miró desafiante.

 _¿Qué? No, no, no. Inaceptable._ Regañaba interiormente a Shizuo, mientras le daba una mirada escalofriantemente amenazadora. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie en toda su vida, le había llamado cobarde. Y por mucho que sea él, no dejaría que lo llamara así.

-Muy bien, con esas estamos-dijo intimidante-ahora, bestia idiota, lléveme a su… fiesta- dijo Izaya actuando superior.

Shizuo a pesar de que le molestó que lo llamara bestia idiota, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, le gustaba sacarlo de quicio. "Una cosa por otra" se decía- Como quieras, loco suicida, sólo sígueme- dijo intentando sonar algo serio, pero aun así, Izaya lograba ver a través de él, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Por eso, sólo asintió.

Y así, ambos fueron caminando en silencio, sintiendo el tacto del otro. Y por mucho que ambos pelearan cada tres segundos, era reconfortante. Y sólo podían pensar en lo extraño que había sido todo esto, sobre todo el estar tan cómodos juntos desde la primera vez.

* * *

Había música, gente bailando por todos lados, muchísima cerveza, y una gran alegría que llenaba todo el lugar. Izaya estaba asombrado. Nunca había visto algo como eso. Se sentía en otro mundo. Algo confundido, pero… maravillado. Se quedó unos segundos en blanco, mientras que el rubio fue a buscar unas cervezas.

Izaya contemplaba el lugar, observaba a la gente… Y realmente era muy diferente a lo que había visto en toda su vida. La gente reía de verdad, y sólo se preocupaban de vivir el momento. Cuánto deseaba el azabache poder hacer lo mismo…

-Hey, ¿piensas venir, o quedarte ahí parado como un idiota?- preguntó Shizuo sonriendo, mientras sostenía dos grandes vasos repletos de cerveza. Izaya tomando la primera opción, fue directamente donde su bestia, tomando uno de los vasos de su mano.

-Esto es…- murmuró el de ojos carmín.

-Fascinante. Lo sé. Te puedo asegurar que he estado en miles de fiestas así, y nunca me he aburrido- decía el rubio como para sí mismo, como si recordara cada fiesta de las que hablaba- ¿Y tú?- preguntó al azabache mientras fijaba su mirada.

-Me has sorprendido. No pensé que alguien como tú se divirtiera.

-Al parecer me divierto más que tú, ¿no?

Izaya sólo lo observó. Nunca se había sentido así. Era una sensación como de haber desperdiciado cada momento de su vida. Era como sentirse casi… vacío.

-Izaya… ¿quieres bailar?- cambió rápidamente de tema el Heiwajima, para bajar un poco la nostalgia que se sentía. Y el nombrado sólo atinó a asentir, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Ambos habían bailado casi toda la noche. Habían reído, bebido, hablado, cantado… y muchísimas cosas más, para poder irse directo a dormir.

Izaya Orihara, nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan lleno y feliz por lo que lo rodeaba. Al fin sentía que era un poco más libre, y le agradaba tanto, que incluso pensaba en cómo congelar el tiempo. Definitivamente sería una noche inolvidable. Y vaya que sí…

-Shizuo… -decía Izaya contentísimo, mientras ambos caminaban por la cubierta de los ricos- eres la bestia más idiota e impaciente de todas…- hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarlo, y continuó- pero joder, estuvo de maravilla, de verdad… muchas gracias- agradeció agachando la cabeza, y claramente un poco ebrio, ya que nunca habría dicho la palabra "joder" en su vida de no ser por el rubio,… y claro, por las tantas copas que tomó esa noche.

-Dije que no te arrepentirías- sonrió de lado el Heiwajima- podemos volver a bailar cuando tú quieras… a menos que quieras lanzarte por la borda, claro- dijo absolutamente ebrio, aunque en el fondo sabía, y recordaría, todo lo que le dijera- Porque, joder. Yo te haría el favor ahora.

Ambos sonrieron. Ebrios. Felices. Cómodos. Y…

-Shizuo-murmuró el azabache para atraer aún más al rubio.

-¿ah?- respondió dudoso el susodicho. Le gustaba que dijera su nombre.

-Me gustas.

Finalizó el azabache, al tiempo en que Shizuo abría sus ojos de par en par, con un pequeño brillo en ellos.

Ambos se miraban, sin decir absolutamente nada. Aunque no era necesario. Sus miradas, que de vez en cuando las bajaban hasta los labios del otro,… sí, realmente lo decían todo.

Y, lentamente, sus labios se unieron en un correspondido beso. Apasionado, deseado y muy largo. Al punto en que ambos necesitaban del oxígeno.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sólo se miraron, y sonrieron. Volviendo a besarse, una, otra, y otra vez. Mientras que Shizuo recorría cada centímetro de la cavidad de Izaya, y éste, por tanto, lo seguía. Acariciando sus cabellos, mejillas, espaldas y todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance… tal como si esa noche pudiera ser la última de sus vidas.

Nada importaba en ese momento más que ellos. Y pensaban que nada, ni nadie podría interrumpirlos. Pensaban que estaban absolutamente solos… pensaban…

Justamente detrás de ambos jóvenes, se hallaba oculto un caballero que ambos conocían.

Era el señor Shiki Haruya, el insoportable guardaespaldas de su prometido, Chikage, que veía sorprendido el acto de ambos hombres.

Éstos, en cambio, no existían para nadie más. No tenían idea de que realmente podría ser una terrible decisión que los condenara por el resto de sus vidas.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todas las consecuencias,… jamás se arrepentirían de haber probado tan ansiados labios.

* * *

 _Ojalá les haya gustado :ccc de verdad que cualquier duda, acotación o amonestación violenta, es bien recibida (? todo ayuda dslñgfkas_

 _y decir que muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews3 que aún no sé cómo contestarXDDD pero buen, aclararé algo:_

 _sé lo de la homosexualidad en esa época, pero no podía poner a la pasiva con un pj femenino, es ilegal(?). y nada, me dio paja explicar por qué era aceptadoXD lo lamento sdñklfdsgs_

 _y bueno, decir que intentaré actualizar rápido (?) fkalsg y eso, nos leemos,_

 _sayooo~!_


End file.
